the slacker
by hellhound08
Summary: shikamaru singing his favorite song slacker by tech n9ne.rated to for cursing and suggested themes one-shot.


the slacker disclaimer i do not own tech n9ne's song slacker or naruto i think this song perfectly describes shikamaru

shikamaru was listening to his favorite song on his song slacker and loved it because it almost exactly described him and turned it up a little and slept as asually while dreaming.

shikamaru was singing his favorite song at a party with temari as the dj and naruto choji as the backup singers singing

Imma product of reganomics neurotic they sayin'

I'm it just got up inhaling chronic

The oddest I'm staying honest

I'm bout to make it famous

So you can take that J.O.B. and

You can shove it up your anus.

I ain't never understood how the world works

But I always understood why

The girls twirk for a baller not a 9 to 5

Barely makin' it with disgust behind your eyes

So I just grip my piece, rip off fleece

Out to take yo lip off chief

With my peeps we ruthless

If you got money induce it goofs get toothless

We loose off 2 fifths we useless

I wanna kick it but ain't got the dough

Sneak in the concert trip and make'em stop the show

We gots ta go, push me and I'll sock the po

Getting' the bail my parents is impossible

Imma slacker, never did I have a lot of dough

Imma slacker, smoking pot and watchin' videos

Imma slacker, go whichever way the wind blows

Those just tuning in I'm just letting' ya know

That Imma slacker, every time I take a look around

Imma slacker, stuck upon my face is a frown

I don't do enough, I just fool around

Ya'll can go to hell, how does that sound

Now you can tell by my everyday fits I ain't rich

I sneak with a piece when I grit

I'm just another gat man caught up in the mix

Tryin' to take your dollar and your 15 cents (I grind wit a pistol)

I stay rid of you lames (yaw gay) and play

Video games (all day) what Kansas City, MO brangs

Is gritty slow gain we ditty bop wit really no change (yaw pay)

And people holla how ya do dat there

Why your pants hangin' low and why you grew dat hair

Lightin' a bleezle with my people

Ridin' a regal always in trouble wit coppers cause we drivin' illegal

And I ain't never giving them lee way

To hem me nay the judicial assembly's

Gay (hay) I come out at night cause I sleep all day

Tryin' to get with Def Jam. Loud or MCA

Imma slacker, never did I have a lot of dough

Imma slacker, smoking pot and watchin' videos

Imma slacker, go whichever way the wind blows

Those just tuning in I'm just letting' ya know

That Imma slacker, every time I take a look around

Imma slacker, stuck upon my face is a frown

I don't do enough, I just fool around

Ya'll can go to hell, how does that sound

Get to the party and my homies gotta pay 4 me

Holidays them just be another day 4 me

Getting' drunk hoping I get to the crilla safely

Pray 4 me cause I'm needing money majorly

I sit at home watching MTV

Wit a empty P.O.C.K.E.T. I MP3

Everything that I hear on the streets

Never buy it don't deny it

I'm the fear Imma beast

You say get a job, I say hit a knob

Cause the way you run the world, is every bit of fraud

So what you ask of me? You get no tax from me

I got whites native and Mexican and blacks with me

I'm tryin' to get up there with Master P. pass the D.

Cause that's the way it has to be

We bust 2 B free, we trust who be G.

So fuck who be glee, it sucks to be me

Imma slacker, never did I have a lot of dough

Imma slacker, smoking pot and watchin' videos

Imma slacker, go whichever way the wind blows

Those just tuning in I'm just letting' ya know

That Imma slacker, every time I take a look around

Imma slacker, stuck upon my face is a frown

I don't do enough, I just fool around

Ya'll can go to hell, how does that sound

Imma slacker, never did I have a lot of dough

Imma slacker, smoking pot and watchin' videos

Imma slacker, go whichever way the wind blows

Those just tuning in I'm just letting' ya know

That Imma slacker, every time I take a look around

Imma slacker, stuck upon my face is a frown

I don't do enough, I just fool around

Ya'll can go to hell, how does that sound.shikamaru woke up because asuma his new sensei came in and saw him asleep and woke him up by throwing a chalk stick at him yelling WAKE UP YOU SLACKER! and shikamaru just woke up and said to him and his ino who was annoyed at his behavior Imma slacker, never did I have a lot of dough Imma slacker, smoking pot and watchin' videos Imma slacker, go whichever way the wind blows Those just tuning in I'm just letting' ya know That Imma slacker, every time I take a look around Imma slacker, stuck upon my face is a frown I don't do enough, I just fool around Ya'll can go to hell, how does that sound and went back to sleep. _**THE END!**_


End file.
